Goon Doc/Mega Morf
Goon Doc Mega Morf '- jest silniejszą wersją "zwykłego" Goon Doc'a. Na razie jest jedyny znany przedstawiciel tego gatunku Goon, który zamieszkiwał Wschodnie Królestwo i tam siał spustoszenie. Ghul jest jednym z najpotężniejszych ghuli, jako jedyny może kontrolować osoby, ghulować śluzaki, a nawet czytać w myślach po zawładnięciu daną osobą. Wygląd 'Protoforma W protoformie ma duże czułka przypominające stateczniki. Cały jego brzuch ma jasno zielony kolor, w wokół którego jest jasna zielona ob ramówka. Wokół oka posiada czerwone znamiona wyglądające jak żyły. Również takie znamiona posiada na czułkach oraz łapach. Można zauważyć u niego ostrzejsze zęby. Na łapach posiada trójkątny jasny wyrostek. Z tyłu ghul posiada długą kreskę bardziej wyrośniętą od ogonka. Od łap ciągnie się jasna skóra, która zaokrągla się aż do łap. Łapy ma bardziej zaokrąglane w porównaniu do innych ghuli. Od głowy ciągną się jasno zielone znamiona aż do szyi o kształtach trójkątów, również takie posiada na brzuchu i łapach. Transformacja Po transformacji ma świecące, jasno-zielone znamiona na pazurach, przedramionach, górze głowy (o kształcie "falowanego" trójkąta), tylnych mackach oraz dwóch "statecznikach" wystających z głowy. Te dwa ostatnie to nowa cecha wyglądu Goon Doc'a. Posiada on kilka czerwonych znamion przypominających żyły. Dodatkowo jego czerwona źrenica na środku oka staje się tęczówką, a ghul dostaje czerwoną, podłużną źrenicę. Z tyłu posiada parę łap zakończonymi pazurami. Na końcówce grzbietu posiada cztery długie wyrostki z czerwonymi znamionami i z jaśniejszą skórą. Umiejętności Protoforma *thumb|270px|[[Goon z opętanym Willem]]Powoduje odczucie strachu u ludzi i nawet śluzaków. *Podtrzymuje kontrolowanie istoty poprzez siedzenie na jej ramieniu. *Wystrzeliwuje z siebie w stronę ofiary pociski ciemności, przejmując jej umysł i czyniąc Nosicielem. **Czyta w myślach i wspomnieniach kontrolowanych istot. **Potrafi komunikować się z osobowością ofiary, poprzez zmaterializowanie samego siebie w jej umyśle. **Włada światem stworzonym w wyobraźni ofiary, by tam pokonać jej podświadomość i ją opętać. *Z pomocą mrocznej energii czyta w myślach innych osób niż Nosiciele. Transformacja *'Darkgoyle' (nieoficjalna nazwa)' - '''ghul pociskiem ciemthumb|270px|Goon Doc przejmuje kontrole na umysłemności paraliżuje osobę, a potem zatrzymuje się na niej i wnika do jej umysłu, gdzie prowadzi walkę z podświadomością ofiary i po wygraniu narzuca jej swoją wolę. Ciało ofiary przybiera upiorny wygląd (szara skóra, czerwone tęczówki, pęknięcia na twarzy), a głosem ofiary jest głos ghula, który kontroluje wszystkie poczynania ofiary. Ghul musi w protoformie podtrzymywać ten proces, strącenie go sprowadzi osobę do nieprzytomności, aczkolwiek, ghul może nakazać strzelcowi się wystrzelić i ten nie straci przytomności, chyba że ghul zacznie przejmować kontrolę nad nową osobą. Ghul może kontrolować tylko jedną osobę naraz. *'Ghulowanie (ang. Ghoulgoyle)' - ''umiejętność "poprzedniej wersji" - ghul potrafi zmieniać śluzaki w ghule, poprzez schwytanie śluzaka (Po transformacji i w protoformie) lub rozbłysk aurą. Zaletą jest to, że po zghulowaniu może odesłać nowo powstałe ghule do walki (należy dodać, że jego protoplasta nie potrafi wysłać uleczonych ghuli do walki po uleczeniu, nawet ta zmorfowana). 'Ponadto ' Inteligencja - ghula cechuje niezwykle duża inteligencja i mądrość. Gdyż potrafi czytać w myślach i może się w tedy wielu, rzeczy dowiedzieć. Zwiększona mobilność '- ghul ten cechuje się dość dużą mobilnością. Może w każdej chwili skręcać w locie i zaatakować ponownie. '''Zdolności wyczuwania mrocznej energii '- Goon Doc potrafi wyczuwać mroczną energię, z ogromnej odległości (Nawet przez skały). Może wyczuć gdzie śluzaki zmieniają się w ghule i energia jest skażona. '''Spowolnienie/zatrzymanie starzenia - Goon Doc ewidentnie poprzez kontrolowanie określonej osoby spowalnia bądź "zamraża" jej proces starzenia się. Widać to na przykładzie Junjiego, który w momencie opętania przez Goon'a wyglądał na 16-20 lat, podobnie jak po wyzwoleniu się spod jego kontroli, mimo że był kontrolowany przez całe 20 lat, a jego ciało nie otrzymało jakichkolwiek objawów starzenia się. Być może jest to jednoznaczne z większym związaniem się danej osoby z mroczną energią, bowiem być może śluzacza/mroczna energia jest związana z długowiecznością/nieśmiertelnością, co widać na przykładzie Joo-Joo i Cesarza Historia 'Filmy' *thumb|270px|Goon Doc i [[Śluzak Ognia|Śluzak Ognia]]W filmie chciał zawładnąć nad Slugterrą. Przez co zmienił Junjie'ego w ghula i miał nad nim władzę. Później zadecydował, że będzie kontrolował Eli`a, lecz mu się to nie udało. Chciał zniszczyć wszystkich,którzy staną mu na drodze do władzy. Prawie został odghulowany lecz uciekł przez dziurę. *Pojawił się również w nowym filmie: Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. Goon chciał znaleźć śluzaki czterech żywiołów, lecz został powstrzymany. Zghulował dwa legendarne śluzaki (Żywioł Ognia i Ziemi, prawdopodobnie też żywioł Powietrza). Zawładną na Blakkiem i Willem. Pod koniec wpadł do portalu razem z nimi. Występy 'Sezon 2' * "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" (debiut) 'Filmy' #"Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond" (debiut Mega Morfu) #"Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" Ciekawostki *Osoby które kontroluje, lekko kuleją, prawdopodobnie dla tego, że trudno mu jest zapanować nad ciałem człowieka. *Niektóre z jego umiejętności, przypominają zdolności: Strachoghula i Cryptogrifa. Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Dark Slinger Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Will Shane